1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 6-hydroxypyrazinecarboxylic acid and/or its salts with picolinic acid and/or its salts using microorganisms starting from pyrazinecarboxylic acid and/or its salts.
2. Background Art
6-Hydroxypyrazinecarboxylic acid can be used, for example, for the production of structural analogs of the antitubercular agent pyrazinamide (2-pyrazinecarboxylic acid amide), [Rompps-Chemie-Lexikon, volume 5, (1987), page 3411] or for the production of 1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-2-pyrazinecarboxylic acid-4-oxide, which represents an active ingredient for the control of mineral infections [Experimental Parasitology, 57, (1984), pages 55 to 61].
A 3-stage chemical process for the production of 6-hydroxypyrazinecarboxylic acid is described, for example, starting from pyrazinecarboxylic acid methyl ester-4-oxide, in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 66, No. 094996.
So far no microbiological process for the production of 6-hydroxypyrazinecarboxylic acid is known.